Slight Insanity formerly Jasper & the Bookclub
by RockstarLife
Summary: When Jasper is offered a job at the Forks High School library he meets some strange stalker like girls. But what happens when these girls are not what the Cullens thought they were? randomness, and Cullen crazyness! formerly Jasper & the Book Club R&R! oo
1. Job offers

**Okay so this story is/was written with my friend narutolookalike and it is extremely random in parts just to warn you ahead of time. The parts she wrote would be in Italics, what I wrote will be normal. Enjoy and review! :-D oh and the majority of this story is in Jasper's POV since it is Jasper and the book club…**

**JPOV-**

**Chapter One- Job Offers**

I was walking down a dreary hallway in Forks High when Mrs. Nelson, the school librarian (literally) bumped into me. She was a petite little old lady with horn-rimmed glasses at the tip of her nose. She was carrying a large stack of books heading in the direction of the library.

"Hello Mrs. Nelson," I said pleasantly. She looked up…, up…, and up until her eyes reached my face. Who knew she could make a person or vampire, as I should say feel so tall? After squinting a little, she finally recognized who I was.

"Oh! Hello to you too Jasper, actually I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you something." She stopped there and didn't start again, I stood there waiting for her to say something but she just kept staring at my face expectantly.

"Um… Mrs. Nelson… If you aren't going to tell me what you want I do need to get back to class…" I mumbled but she heard and started again looking flustered.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to work in the library. I'm in desperate need of help, and you already spend so much time in there…" She trailed off. This was true, but that was only to escape my classes, which were so dull the made eraser bits seem exciting.

"Uh… I'll think about it Mrs. Nelson." I said uncertainly

"Oh, alright then Jasper I'll let you get back to class then." She said in a very sad voice. I could feel the disappointment rolling off her, making me feel bad, no terrible about not saying yes. She started to walk away as I called after her.

"Mrs. Nelson! I'll… I'll do it." I sighed but she immediately got happier.

"Good! Good! Then you can start after school! That is if it's okay…" she trailed off again.

"Sure today is fine." I answered as I walked back to my history class to hear more about the Civil War (most of which they got wrong).

I walked into the classroom and took my seat next to Edward who was also in this class. He was chuckling softly so that none of the humans could hear him.

"What's so funny?' I thought, he quickly replied.

"That girl and her friends over there have the most random thoughts ever. Especially the tall one with the glasses." I glanced over and saw six girls with a tall girl in the middle all of them laughing or giggling as they talked quietly.

"Not that it matters but what are their names?" I thought to Edward.

Edward paused before he said "The two on the left are named Carmen (**A/N: that's narutolookalike)** and Emma (**A/N: me)** the two beside them are, (he paused again) Roxanne and Rayvn. Then there's Kira, and Karen sitting next to them and in the middle is Alison."

"Their emotions are off the wall! And I'm feeling like I'm going to burst into hysteric laughter because of that Emma girl." I mumbled to Edward, who started laughing, which made the hysteric laughter impossible to keep in any longer. Which made everyone in the school start laughing hysterically for no apparent reason? This was not good.

**Okay so I hoped you liked the first chapter, and because it's late where I live sorry if the grammar is crappy. But it's 11:03 p.m. so that is my excuse. I'm probably going to need a beta pretty soon so any volunteers?? Tell me if you're interested!! Oh and this is all planned out so I just have to type up the chapters so I'll try to update soon!! Don't forget to review!! :-D**


	2. meeting the girls

**A/N: okay I got 23 hits on this story and only ONE review!! What happened to the other 22 people?? This is my first fan fic story so I need suggestions!! Please!? **

**Just to remind you…**

_**Italics written by narutolookalike**_

**Normal written by RockstarLife (a.k.a. me)**

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Girls**

**JPOV-**

After the mad laughing fit, the school was searched for laughing gas. None was found. I was going towards the library for the second time today for my new job which made my whole family including Esme and Carlisle laugh because it wasn't something I would normally do… at all.

I got to the library and saw a sign that read "Book Club Signups Featured Book: Twilight Sign up Today!"

Below the sign were the six, now seven girls from History class.

"I don't know why you're even signing up, you've read that book at least a million times!" said the new girl with brunette highlighted hair. (**A/N: Jasper is married to Alice so he knows about highlighted hair and what color it is, he is not an idiot.)**

"Like you haven't read it a million times either Amelia." Emma said sarcastically. "Do we have to sign up?" said two of them, Roxanne and Rayvn I believe. Four out of the seven girls gave them death glares and said/growled in menacing voices "Yes." That made them very quiet as they signed the list.

Mrs. Nelson came out from the back room carrying seven books with the name Twilight written on the side in shinny silver letters. Emma, Amelia, Alison, and Carmen all squealed at the sight and the others simply looked annoyed.

The squealing girls all turned around. When they saw me, their emotions went from amusement to shock. They glanced at each other and Amelia said "holy crap! Is that Jasper Hale from Twilight?!" (**A/N: only my friend would've really swore. lol)**

"I think so… AMELIA! SANTA SENT US AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT!" Emma exclaimed I gave her a very puzzled look.

"WHERE'S EDWARD?!" Amelia and Emma screamed. Now I was creeped out, we had just moved here a week ago, and I didn't know these girls yet they knew who Edward and I were. One word popped into my mind… stalkers.

"_Um-Uh, sorry ladies, I-I gotta go to work." I ran to find Mrs. Nelson. Out of the blue, I heard what sounded like Carmen calling, _

"_Jasper you're sooo HOT!"_

_I stopped and turned around, "Um, thank you I think." Now back to running for my life. (__**A/N: It's meee! Yes, it's narutolookalike you might know me as Carmen in the story. I don't think about Jasper as much, but hey, he's still cute 3 I still like Jacob better. Sorry vampire fans)**_

_All of a sudden, I tripped on an unidentifiable fleshy thing. It was Mrs. Nelson, holding __Twilight__. Crap. She stared up, and up, and up. After a very long human hour, she looked me in the eyes, and adjusted her glasses on her nose._

"_Jasper?"_

"_Um yes Mrs. Nelson, that's my name."_

"_Huh, Carmen's right, you are hot."_

_If I weren't already dead, I would be dying of embarrassment right now. Ugh. Human women are creepy,_

"_Um, thanks?"_

"_THERE HE IS!" I turned around to see Amelia jumping up and down pointing at me._

"_Oh crap! I cried, as they started their slow pursuit. They followed me (slowly) out of the library and down the hall. I stopped in front of the Men's room._

"_Ha!" I pointed childishly and ran in._

After running into the bathroom, I fumbled to get my cell phone out to call in 'back up'. Public human bathrooms smelled revolting I thought as I dialed Alice's phone number surprised that she hadn't called me already. She answered the phone laughing uncontrollably, but she finally stuttered out

"He-l-hello-Ja-(hysterical laughter)-Jasper"

"Alice what is so funny?" she laughed some more before answering

"You… stuck…bathroom…fan girls…trapping you…"

Now I heard everyone's laughter in the background. I guess Alice never told them what was so funny.

"Yes, I am, could you please save me? I'll do anything! They're stalkers I tell you, STALKERS! They knew who Edward was even though they've never met before… and they were ranting about this book… Twilight I think it was called…"

Emmett got on the phone, "Did they say anything about me?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't think they mentioned you… no they didn't." Then the phone was tossed to Edward next.

"So, do you know these fan girls' names? I have several stalkers you know."

"_Does it matter?" I asked impatiently cowering in the corner; I think someone peed on the floor next to me._

"_It does matter to me lover boy." He said breaking on the last word into a laugh._

"_Lover boy?!" I heard Alice yell to the phone; in the background, I heard a loud crash._

"_BENNY NOOOOOOOOO!! Benny has fallen. Silence came while Emmett cried over his perished TV. (_**A/N: Yes, we named Emmett's TV.) **

"_Alice! How could you?!"_

"_I-I'm sorry Emmett."_

"_HELLO! HIDING IN THE BATHROOM! And there's pee on the floor." I said more quietly. _

"_Okay Jazz, hang in there, I'll show those girls to bother my war hero!"_

"_Edward, shut up and give Alice the phone."_

**A/N: here's the second chapter of Jasper & the book club!! And remember to review!! Thank you to jjrenee85 for reviewing last chapter, you are awesome!! :-D**


	3. The Rescue

**A/N: so here is chapter three and it will only get more random from here… I should really put that in the summary! Yeah so enjoy!!**

**REMINDER-**

_Italics- narutolookalike_

Normal- RockstarLife

**Chapter 3- The Rescue**

**JPOV-**

It was now three hours since I'd called Alice and they still hadn't showed up yet. I was beginning to lose hope that they were EVER going to come to my rescue. Just then two people walked- no rolled in., well at least Emmett rolled in. Edward walked in in normal clothes while Emmett was in a black spy suit. I instantly knew why they took so long, two words. Shopping trip.

_All of a sudden, I heard Mission Impossible theme music, I looked around confused then looked up, and Alice was hanging on a rope, black ninja suit. (_**A/N: narutolookalike is a tad obsessed with ninjas just like I'm obsessed with Twilight. Back to the story now.)**

"_Oh, that's just GREAT!" Emmett complained. "First, you kill Benny, and then you think you're so cool and light enough to tie yourself to a rope in a sexy ninja suit! Why must you cause me such pai-?" _

_I sent a wave of calmness then he sat in the corner staring, at the wall blankly._

"_C'mon, you can just walk out," Edward said as Alice fell from the ceiling and Emmett laughed still in the corner._

"_No! They're scary, LOOK AT THEM THEY'RE TERRIFYING! THE CIVIL WAR IS A UTOPIA COMPARED TO THEM!"_

"_That's it! Here I go!" Emmett started towards the door._

"_NO EMMETT! DON'T BE A HERO!" Alice cried._

"_Shut up!" he pulled out a gun, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Edward, Alice, and I cried. He pointed the gun at us._

"_Emmett have you gone MAD?!" Edward stepped in front of us. Emmett pulled the trigger and Edward was squirted with water, a water gun._

"_You monster!" Alice grabbed my arm, as Edward lie on the floor screaming holding his arm were he was shot._

"Alice! Run! I'll fight him off!" I said attempting to make Emmett calm a near impossible feat, due to his hyperness.

"No! I'm not leaving! If I run out I'll ruin my totally perfect hair and if I go back up the rope I'll get dust and dirt on my awesome spy outfit!" she yelled.

"_I love you," I said then kissed her on the nose_

"_Aw!"_

"_NOW GO!" I threw her out the door. (_**A/N: nice.)**

Emmett got closer to me, 'gun' aimed.

"Now Jasper, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice."

"What exactly are we doing Emmett?"

"Uh… I don't know… OH! Can we play 'go fish' and eat waffles and then see who can throw up the most?!"

"What?!" I said, Emmett can be so random.

"That's Emmett speak for 'I have no idea, why am I here, I'm hungry." groaned Edward as he got up.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Now, let's get out of here."

"Good idea… but how? We have creepy obsessed stalker girls outside the door. Actually, now that I think about it how did you get in here?"

"Well when we walked by them they were in shock from seeing us that they didn't attack."

Emmett's cell phone rang, and it was a hysterical Rosalie and Alice on the other end. Alice spoke first.

"Your pl-giggle-an is-giggle-n't going-giggle-to-giggle-work-hysteric laughter-Emmett."

"_Yes it is wah!" Emmett whined._

_All of a sudden we heard a loud bang at the door._

"_They're breaking through!" Edward yelled in my face._

"OH NO! What are we going to do?!"

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Screamed Emmett.

"If we weren't already dead I would think that too, but MAYBE we'll be okay because we are dead." I said. (**A/N: haha I rhymed!)**

Both Edward and Emmett looked at me like I was crazy. Rosalie's voice came out of the cell phone that Emmett had thrown in the corner when the girls hit the door.

"What the heck is going on over there?!" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much… we're just TRAPPED IN A BATHROOM WITH CREEPY STALKER GIRLS OUTSIDE THE DOOR!"

"_Oh, well, have fun then!" then the line went dead._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!!_

**A/N: will the Cullen men (excluding Carlisle) survive the stalkers? Or will they become stalker bait? (yeah I couldn't think of any thing else okay?) stay tuned on Jasper and the Book Club! Okay no idea why I just wrote that… anyway DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Oh and thanks to all the favorites you people are awesome!! :-D and the stalkers in the story are really my friends and I just so you know… not that it's really important.**


	4. Edward's Obvious Idea

**A/N: here is chapter 4 sorry I haven't updated I've been lazy and had a lot of homework, and I'm sick but I'll get the next chapter up soonish or I'll try but next week (for me) is April vacation and I'm going to Boston anyway here is chapter 4 enjoy!!**

_Italics- narutolookalike_

Normal- me

**Chapter 4: Edward's Obvious Idea**

**JPOV-**

_It had been four hours after school ended. Edward was making holes in the wall with his head, I was pacing, and Emmett was rocking back and forth in the fetal position in the corner. All of a sudden, the janitor walked in._

"_Oh! Umm… what are kids doing here?"_

"…_dying." I said_

"_Oh… have fun then!" and he walked out. Then called back_

"_Clean up when you're done!"_

"_Wait!" Edward stopped killing the wall and his hands went over his head._

"_I have an idea!" (_**A/N: I really wish you could see the pictures narutolookalike drew in our notebook! This one is really funny!)**_ Emmett and I crowded around him._

"_Let's climb out the window!"_

"_That's a stupid idea!" Emmett cried._

"_Why?" I asked_

"_Because I didn't think of it."_

_"Emmett, I here your thoughts, you have none." Edward said crossing his arms._

"I do too! I'm thinking of something right now!" I was hit with a large shot of lust.

"Eww EMMETT! Why? Now I have to clean my head with bleach!"

"_You're just lucky Bella's not here. By the way, you'll never guess what happened last time you went hunting." Edward didn't like what he saw._

"_Emmett my dear brother," he said in an eerily polite tone._

"_You'll regret your actions," Edward picked him up and threw him out the door._

"_AAHHHH NOOO! I SURRENDER!!" Then, he appeared on the ground peeking in through the door._

"_If I don't make it, tell Rosalie I love her, and tell Bella to cover up the window in the shower." _**(A/N: for those of you who are 'slow' like me what happened when Edward was on a hunting trip was Emmett saw Bella in the shower through the window.)**_ He was pulled back out to the danger zone, and the screams continued. (Emmett screams like a girl.)_

"_E-Edward,"_

"_Yeah?" He wasn't paying much attention to me, he was grinning wildly at Emmett's cries._

"_I think Emmett likes-"_

"_Shut up!" Then, the door started to bang again._

"_Quick! Jasper, grab that toilet, I'll start piling toilet paper, oh wait eew, no Jasper, NO!"_

"_What's wrong?" we peered into the toilet._

"_What' that thing floating in there?"_

"_I don't know,"_

"_It's some strange human invention."_

_I was reaching in to touch it,_

"_Don't touch! It might be an alien!" (A/N: That 'alien' their talking about is a __used__ condom. but they're vampires, and don't need to use them so they have no idea what it is just by looking at it, they know what they are but they've never seen them before)_

"_Alright," I started, "Just forget about the alien, we need more help!" I walked over to Emmett's phone and called Bella. (She had Edward's phone.)_

"_Hello?" I sighed with relief._

"_Oh, Bella," Edward grabbed the phone away._

"_Bella love? Jasper and I need a huge favor."_

"_Anything," she answered._

"_Edward told her the story throwing in the fact that it was my fault several times. We only needed to wait 20 minutes until she came. Ah, the reliable Bella. She crawled through the window trailed by Alice (again), Rosalie, and Carlisle. Bella ran over to Edward and flung her arms around his waist and he kissed her hair while I talked to Carlisle._

"_Thanks for coming,"_

"_No problem, we can't have those girls finding out what we are." Rosalie came up and grabbed onto the collar of my shirt suspending me in the air._

"_Jasper Whitlock, you tell me where my Emmett is!"_

"_Sorry Rose," I said pushing her away, "He was captured, because __Edward__" emphasis on name, "Threw him to his death!" Then she was gone I heard Bella shriek, I looked over she was clung to Alice, and Rosalie had tackled Edward. She was ready to pull his arms out as he was pinned down struggling. Carlisle was pinching the bridge of his nose, so I sent a wave of calm around the room._

"_Alright," I said, "here's the plan."_

**A/N: poor Emmett…**** taken hostage by the stalkers. I am sick so sorry if there's more mistakes than usual but I have a beta now so the next chapter will be edited (hopefully) REVIEW PLEASE!! REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER WHICH WILL MEAN I TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER!**


	5. Emmett NO!

**A/N: WOW!! I am amazed I got more than two reviews!! ****J**** That made my day!! ****J**** I wanted to get another chapter out quickly because you people are awesome!! Then I was kicked off the computer to do 'something constructive' in the words of my mom, anyway... Thanks to: jjrenee88, pearberry14, its.just.jaimie, SillyEdward for reviewing!! ****and thanks for all the favorites and such!**

**This chapter isn't edited better only because my email was being evil and wouldn't let me send this to my beta (jjrenee88)**

**Reminder-**

_Italics- narutolookalike_

Normal- me

**Chapter Five: Emmett NOOO!**

**JPOV-**

"_Okay, here's the plan, Bella," she looked up, "You hold on to the buttons of your shirt, good, now look tired and innocent," I looked at Alice and Rosalie "You two look disgusted, great, now walk out." _

_They were brave; I'll have to 'thank' Alice. "Alright Bella, go!" She hurried out, playing naughty schoolgirl._

"_What do we do?" Edward asked. I pressed my ear to the door, then nodded, and picked up Emmett's abandoned Super Soaker._

"_Let's go!" Bella came in posing in a salute._

"_S'all clear major!" I nodded, and we walked out warily._

"_Careful men, we're in hostile environment." I heard a shriek then a symphony of wails and sobs, it was Rosalie, and the only traces of Emmett were part of his shirt and a shoe._

_**(A/N: I've gotta say, I really do like Emmett he really is just like a giant teddy bear! 3 He has a crunchy, nutty surface with a sweet chocolaty filling. I just think it's great to be so optimistic. It is hard to say who my favorite vampire is, Carlisle the compassionate one, Esme the sweet one, Edward the romantic one, Rosalie the pretty one, Emmett the funny one, Alice the girly one, or Jasper the quiet one. If only you could mix them all together…)**_

_Carlisle put his hand on Rosalie's shoulder,_

"_Do you want to sit this one out?" Fury reached her eyes, as they got darker._

"_NO! I'll find him if I have to suck the blood from those bitches!"_

Carlisle looked uneasy, and said

"Well I don't think that will be necessary-"

"Carlisle, I wouldn't bet on that. They were extremely scary stalkers." I said nervously.

**--Later After Their AWESOME escape… --**

"Don't you think it's ironic? We're stalking the stalkers," said Alice, I just rolled my eyes. That was a very poor attempt at lightening the mood. We had just escaped from the bathroom and only three of the four stalkers were outside 'staking out the perimeter' as Alice called it.

I looked away from the stalkers for a second and noticed everyone was gone.

"Uh…guys where are you? This isn't funny!"

"Oh, but it is funny Jasper!" said Emmett… wait Emmett!

"Emmett! You're ALIVE!"

"_Emmett bear!" Rosalie tackled him and started to sob tearlessly. I looked at his condition, he didn't have the outer jacket of his spy suit, his tie was undone and looked like a wild dog bit part of it off, his hair was tousled and he was missing a shoe. What a trooper._

"_Emmett," I said, "In all my years I have never seen a man survive stalkers."_

"_Yeah but I'm super man!" he said smiling, rubbing Rosalie's shoulder._

_We left and when we got home, Esme was all over Emmett asking what had happened. I could feel relief coming off everybody, but then I remembered I have to go back._

_Dun, Dun, Dun._

**--The next day--**

Unfortunately, I had to go back to the library after school again. Another unfortunate thing was that the Twilight book club was today. I arrived at the library a few minutes after the bell rang signaling the end of school. I wasn't far away when I saw Bella dart into the library with a Twilight book in her hand.

What the heck? How did she 'escape' Edward? Then I saw Alice run (at human speed) into the library also. She had a Twilight book too.

"What is the world coming to?" I mumbled as Rosalie strutted in behind Alice, Rosalie heard me and glared. Why? I do not know, maybe to scare me away from investigating. (**A/N: like she could**)

Finally, I reached the library (**A/N: is there another word for library?)** I pushed open the door, awaiting my doom. (**A/N: dun, dun, dun) **It seemed normal enough so I continued inside and went to the check out desk. Mrs. Nelson was gathering chairs in a circle to sit for the book group. Oh, no, I thought, two of stalkers, Emma and Carmen I think walked up to the desk with mischievous grins on their faces. In the background, I heard Alice laughing.

"_May I?" Carmen asked Emma, she nodded._

"_Be my guest," Carmen walked up to me until she was right in front of me, that was when I realized she was almost as tall as I was._

"_Jasper Hale… I LOVE YOU!! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" She screamed grabbing my hands not surprised by my iciness._

"_Um… uh… I'm married…" I stuttered._

"_I'LL WAIT FOR YOU!!" I tried to yank my hands away, but she was to strong… wait, huh?! Too strong?!_

**A/N: cliffy I know I was going to try to get this posted last Friday but I was kicked off the computer then I went to my grandmother's house where there's no internet then I went to Boston (which was AWESOME!) I'll try to get the next chapter out soon and it's long and in Emma's POV! Mostly…**


	6. Finding Out more About the Stalkers

**A/N: FYI the stalkers names are Carmen, Amelia, and Emma. In addition, this starts out as the other chapter from the stalkers side. I realized I don't have a disclaimer at all in this story so rather than go back I think I'll just have one disclaimer for the whole entire story so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I'm sad I don't own a thing that has to do with Twilight or Forks, WA. Happy now? I admitted it! **

**Reminder-**

_Italics- narutolookalike _

Normal- me

**Chapter Six: Finding Out More about the Stalkers**

**Emma POV-**

Our plan is working perfectly! We even enlisted the help of Emmett and a few other 'people' from the Cullen family. Carmen and I were currently hiding behind some bookshelves waiting for Jasper to walk in… or Edward… or (in Amelia's case) Emmett.

Jasper walked in cautiously, then headed to the check in/out desk and sat down. It was time to move.

"Waffle!" I whispered to Carmen, that was our code word (in honor of Emmett) for 'let's go!' she nodded and we slowly stood and walked as gracefully as we could (for being what we are we were very clumsy creatures) without falling to Jasper.

"_May I?" _Carmen asked me.

"_Be my guest," _I want Edward I added in my head. She stood in front of Jasper so they were a foot apart and took his hands in her own. Alice started laughing uncontrollably in the background.

"_Jasper Hale… I LOVE YOU!! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"_ she yelled turning quite a few heads, a small freshman even dropped his books that he held in his hands.

"_Um…uh… I'm married." he stuttered_, so cute! But I bet Edward stuttering is cuter!

"_I'LL WAIT FOR YOU!" _she yelled, he started to try to tug his hands away from Carmen with no luck. We both smiled at his obvious confusion.

"I'm a vampire like you, so are Emma and Amelia" (**A/N: Yay! I'm a vampire! Lol!) **Carmen said.

"Wait…what? How?-" "I think you know how it happened Jasper, but we'll explain after our book club. Meet us in the parking lot." She said then we walked to the circle of chairs.

**JPOV**-

I was so confused! How could they be vampires? They seemed so human! Now that I think about it, they have all the qualifications to be vampires, strong, no heartbeat, extremely pale, etc. I inhaled a deep unneeded breath, wrinkling my nose when I smelled the faint scent of… wolf? Where did that come from? How could they be vampires but smell like wolves? I decided to pay more attention to these girls.

"Okay girls… and…Ethan," **(A/N: Ethan was the only boy to sign up for the book club for Twilight and everyone got the books a week ago)** "Welcome to our first book club meeting Now we all should've read the first chapter by now so what do you think of it so far?" said a very cheery Mrs. Nelson. She looked around the group with her bird like eyes, scouting out someone to call on. Carmen, Emma, and Amelia were bouncing in their seats (much like Alice at the mention of the words shopping trip) with their hands raised.

"Yes, um, Amelia" said Mrs. Nelson.

"Oh! Oh! I LOVED TWILIGHT (squeal) I especially LOVE the Cullens! (sigh) especially Emmett…" she got a very distant look on her face.

"I LOVE TWILIGHT MORE THAN YOU!" screamed Emma "AND EDWARD IS MUCH BETTER THAN EMMETT!" Bella and Rosalie looked shocked and with open mouths glanced at each other then back at the girls. How I wish I had a camera…

"I MAY NOT LIKE TWILIGHT MORE THAN YOU, BUT YOU DO NOT INSULT EMMETT IN FRONT OF ME!" screamed Amelia back. Then with a loud crash, Emma jumped on/tackled Amelia and they started wrestling. That's when I noticed all the humans were frozen as if time had stopped altogether.

"What the hell!?" said Rosalie, Alice and I at the same time.

"Well, I was going to wait to tell you guys-" started Carmen, but she as cut off by a piece of flying shoe that bounced off her head.

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" she yelled and Amelia and Emma immediately stopped fighting and stood up next to Carmen brushing themselves off.

"As I was saying," she paused to glare at both of them. "We were going to tell you we are vampires."

"Why is everyone frozen?" asked Rosalie suspiciously.

"I have the power to freeze humans and some weak vampires. If you hadn't hunted recently you would probably be frozen too," said Emma. (**A/N: I know I kind of stole my power from Charmed or Piper if you really think about it.) **

"I can turn into a wolf because I was a human before I was bitten." said Carmen, which would explain the faint wolf scent I smelled earlier.

"My power is that I can manipulate people to think I'm right or make them believe what I want them to believe." Said Amelia.

_I looked away and saw Emmett hunched over in the corner with a plate in front of him. He was stuffing something in his mouth._

"_Emmett, what's that?" He put a sticky dimpled square in front of my face._

"_Waffle! Want one?"_

"_Um…no, _Who gave it to you?"

"Amelia! She's my waffle buddy!"

"Okay…" I slowly walked away, back to Alice and the girls.

"So can I ask why you're stalking us?" This question had been bothering me since well…yesterday.

"_Well," Carmen started, "Emma thinks Edward is hot, Amelia likes Emmett, and I didn't want to stalk you. I wanted you to have your space, it's just they're my friends, I do everything with them, we're a coven…" she sniffed me and wrinkled her nose, "Sweet… but it burns."_

"Probably because you were a werewolf and it's only natural for you to not really like the smell." I said "Besides you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses either." I said in a light tone but I was serious. She laughed at that.

"You know for 'mortal enemies' we get along pretty well!" said Carmen

"Yeah, I guess…" I said not sure where she was going with this.

"So… CAN WE LIVE WITH YOU?!" Emma asked excitedly

"OH! OH! I VOTE YES!" said Emmett and… Alice? (She has betrayed me!) At the same time.

"Uh… I don't know-" I stuttered "Let's go ask Carlisle." I suggested, but in my head I was chanting 'No! No! No!'

"Yay!" yelled Alice and Emmett as we (well the skipped with Emma, Amelia, and Carmen) walked out the door to Carlisle at the hospital. (_A/N: Emmett's showing his feminine side)_


	7. Carmens POV CARLISLE!

**A/N: 'Ello peoples!! ****J**** Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, I've had homework and I've been lazy so I won't keep you from the next chapter then! ****J**** (same writing fonts apply if you really want to know who wrote what look in previous chapters.)**

**Disclaimer: The only things in this story we own are Emma, Carmen, and Amelia, oh and Mrs. Nelson and everyone else not in Twilight The rest all belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Seven: Carlisle!**

**Carmen POV**

_We got to the hospital and Emmett ran (at human speed) to the bathroom to say goodbye to his waffle. Alice asked the receptionist where Carlisle was _and she told us he was in the cafeteria, _so we where he was having his "break" mingling with a newer male nurse (_**A/N: for those of you who will probably ask no he is NOT flirting!) **_Alice danced up to him and pointed to Emma (she's the leader of our coven contrary to what most vampires believe.) He did something quietly I think he chuckled. _

_He gestured to some seats next to him and we sat down. Emma was bouncing up and down in her chair, crossing her fingers and biting her lip so hard that if she were human it would've bled._

"_Doctor," We nodded in greeting when she calmed down; he nodded back at us. The other nurse said his good-byes to Carlisle and left, blushing when he looked at Amelia. Emmett walked in wiping his mouth (don't ask) and sat down with a large "thump!" That was head turner._

"_Continue," he said with his hands up defensively._

"_So, ladies, you want to make my coven larger, yes?" he asked quietly._

"_Yes, doctor" Emma nodded._

_He looked at me confused by my scent._

"_Are you all… one of us?" He asked skeptically._

"_Well yes and no," I answered embarrassed._

"_I was a werewolf who was bitten by a vampire."_

"_I…see." I looked down at my feet._

"_So, you stalk my sons and expect to join our coven? Is that correct?"_

"_Doctor," Emma started, "I understand if you don't except, but we apologize for what we've caused."_

"_Wait!" Emmett cried, he pointed at Amelia "But… but… she's my… my waffle buddy." Carlisle lifted a brow._

"_Waffle buddy? Is this some slang word you kids say these days?"_

"_I give him waffles and play 'Go Fish' with him" _**(A/N: sound familiar? If not think back to the bathroom scene…)** _Amelia replied quietly, he pinched the bridge of his nose (like Edward!)_

"_Emmett I wonder about you."_

"_Awwww… I love you too!"_

"_Ooo, Ooo!" Alice was bouncing,_

"_Let's vote! I say yes!" Emmett raised a fist in the air._

"_Hell yeah!" Jasper's eyes were large. He was shaking his head pleadingly. But I felt a wave of calm. Huh, that was weird. Two yeses and one no, that means we meet the rest of the Cullens._

**JPOV-**

**(A/N: Rosalie is with them too and she said no because they attacked Emmett.)**

We were heading home now when I realized we left Bella at school frozen in time! Oh, no this is NOT good. _What if Edward turns emo and tries to cut himself with a plastic spoon! NOOO! I turned to look at him._

"_Edward, don't panic, but Bella's kindoffrozenintimeinthelibrary." _**(A/N: for those of you who didn't get that he said 'Bella's kind of frozen in the library') **

_He started to panic, and ran out the door trampling me in the process, pulling Emma and Amelia with him. She was extremely happy._

**Emma POV-**

Edward started freaking out about Bella being frozen, and he grabbed my arm and Amelia's and started pulling us to his 'scared Volvo. He pushed us in after opening the door (obviously) and slammed the door once we were inside. Well at least I was with Edward! Even if it was to get Bella. Edward gave me a very strange look.

_Then a disgusted look washed across his flawless face._

"_Please," he said. "Don't think about that. You're a little harder to ignore. I apologize, but, please." Whatever. Awww he's so cute!_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, eyes shut.

"Let's just go get Bella and unfreeze her and the rest of the library." He had just pulled into the parking lot at Forks High, and got out dragging me along with him. We reached the door, and it was locked.

"Yes! I mean oh what a shame… well it looks like they're stuck in there until tomorrow!" I said cheerily. Edward just glared at me, and then he asked,

"You can unfreeze them through walls right?"

"Well… I can, but sometimes it doesn't work out quite right…" I trailed off.

"What normally happens then?"

"They disappear, I don't know where to. When I was human I was a witch, but not a very good one so it's like my powers come back to bite me, no pun intended.

"So if you're a witch wouldn't you be able to magically unlock the doors and get in?"

"That's the thing; I can't use magic to help myself."

"Then I'll help you!" said Emmett who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you want Emmett?"

"If you give me waffles I'll help you get in."

"How do you know how to get in?"

"You have to know in order to pull pranks," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Well, okay but it will upset Amelia; she is your waffle buddy."_

"_Don't give him waffles it's not your job!" Then Carmen appeared in a puff of smoke and Edward was caught off guard and accidentally punched a window out screaming like a girl._

_Carmen had a little pouch in the back of her pants and a little strap on her right thigh that held a Kunai (__**A/N: a kunai is some ninja knife thingy) **__and her hair was tied away from her face by a black tie._

"_Give him a rubber ducky."_

"_Ooo! Carmen awesome! Wanna be my ducky buddy?!"_

"_Okay," I said "let there be rubber duckies!" Emmett held out his hand and a rubber ducky appeared in his hand; he squeezed it, and when it squeaked, he laughed._

"_All right," he said. "Carmen, keep watch, set lots of traps. Edward, Emma, come with me." He squeezed the duck, chuckled, and led the way._

Emmett was bouncing as he walked, grinning too. Occasionally, Edward would chuckle or roll his eyes at Emmett's back. We were half way around the school now when Emmett motioned for us to stop. He looked around then he lifted a brick from the wall where there was a keypad underneath.

"Um, would you guys mind not watching… it's kind of a privet code…" he said. I turned around, but Edward snorted, and then said, "You are aware, Emmett that I can hear the code in your mind and I must say it isn't very original."

"What is it?" I found myself asking.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count," he said. I honestly had no idea so I started naming random things I knew Emmett liked.

"Uh, Rosalie?" Edward sighed and shook his head.

"How about Rubber ducky?"

"You're getting closer."

"OH! I KNOW WAFFLE!"

"You are correct, see Emmett? Even someone who's known you for two days can guess the code."

"Yeah! Well you… I… I got nothing.," said Emmett, he was looking very disappointed. He pressed in "waffle' on the keypad, and underneath a rose bush, the ground opened up to reveal a tunnel.

"So that's where he's been the last few nights," muttered Edward under his breath.

"It's show time." Said Emmett as he flipped his sunglasses down so they were shading his eyes; pointless, but cool nonetheless

"_I really shouldn't have destroyed the spy suit," I said _as I climbed into the tunnel.

**A/N: sorry this took so long!! I sat down to type it up at least five times but I had a lot of projects to do since the school year is winding down… and I was lazy so… yeah… and fan fiction hasn't been sending me anything so if you have any title suggestions you'll have to review them to me (see last author's note) Please Review!! :-D my week has been kind of crappy so I need reviews to cheer me up!! ****J**


End file.
